Screams and trees
by Mr.DarcyIloveyou1011
Summary: Everything in Alicia Riveras life is about to change. Come with her on her journey to find what was lost and get what was never there.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia Rivera walked into the beautiful kitchen in her glorious estate, she quickly ran out of the room. Due to the fact that her parent were yelling at eachother. " I WANT A DIVORCE" her mother screamed. Then burst out crying. What on earth was going on? Alicia thought! Her parents always got along. Sure her father had been late coming home for dinner lately, but that was only because of work, right? Sadly though people often have strange habits and lies that build up over time. Obviously something was wrong. Alicia was not going to get any information by pondering so she listened intently once more. " I don't care that you want a divorce, because I am leaving, Im sick of this boring old life", Alicias father said. "FINE LEAVE, but keep your slutty mistress away from MY daughter. With that cue alicias father stormed out of the house. Although she heard the engine revving and the crying of her mother, another noise seemed to be a lot more audible. Alicia ran over to the window and saw her fathers Brand new Ford focus edged between the two oaks in the front yard. Except the handsome car was not in handsome condition any longer. And then everything was quiet as Alicia went into the kitchen to comfort her mother. Sometimes Alicia did things she wasn't quite sure of, like comforting someone when they are supposed to be comforting you. But in that moment right and wrong didn't matter, because the ambulance was taking away Alicias daddy. There was a very strong feeling that Alicia had that she was never going to see her father sitting at his chair in the morning eating his muffin and starbucks coffee. Never again would Alicia have her daddy to run to. In this moment Alicia was totally alone even if her mothers olive colored arms were embracing her kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later-

"Alicia sweetie wake up, your going to school today". Said Mrs. Rivera " Your never going to get into Ivy league if you miss this much homework"

"Fine, mom I will go to school but if anyone brings up dad im leaving, besides who wants to greive with a bunch of snobs breathing down ur neck." Stated Alicia quite groggily.

Alicas mom left the room on that note and strolled down the hall to her suite.

Alicia jumped out of bed and took a relaxing shower in her magnificent Italian marble shower. How gorgeous right? Well when your father dies your not neccecarily thinking about Italian marble.

As soon as she was done perfecting her hygiene, Alicia walked over to her closet and comtemplated that days apparel. Today was one of those days that you don't want to go somewhere like school but you have no choice. However, most girls would take this opportunity of self pity to wear a juicy couture tracksuit since lazyness is the only time tracksuits are appropriate. Alicia though was not that kinda of gal. In this context she took out a Red short skirt, a black boyfriend tee, Bangles and burberry trench coat and an assortment of green emerald and ruby necklaces and matching ruby earings. This however was exceptable, and lets not forget that the trench coat was black, she couldn't look that great she was In mourning after all.

She put on some Russian red plushglass from mac and blow dried her hair straight, this was the day everything would start. This was the day she would remember. This was the day she started wearing Mac kohl on her eyes. Haha JK

This was the day everything would start because today was the day she was going to have to face her peers talking behind her back. It was bad enough having to read comments on facebook about her fathers mysterious death but to hear people talking about it in person would mean she would have to face it. Facing things can be hard, dealing with them in ur mind is a whole different ball park.

**Heyy guys sorry I haven't updated as often as I would like. Come on with some comments already I don't write for nothing. Haha.**

**Au revoir**

**-Belle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian counrty day-**

Alicia gracefully swung her perfectly tanned legs over the legs seat in her Range Rover and landed on the pristine flagstone that led up to the school steps. Although Alicia had never had problems making friends she usually tended to stick with a select group of people who she thought were worthy of her companionship.

Massie, Dylan, and Kristen came running down the flagstone steps by the entrance to embrace Alicia in a refreshing group hug. She had only let them see her in her shock because she would be embarrassed if anyone but her best friends had seen what a mess she was.

Massie Took Alicas hands in a friendly gesture and looked her up and down, and said" you look fab-u-lous, hunny" she said with enthusiasm but it actually seemed like she was genuinely happy that Alicia looked put together. Rather than the past few weeks of sweats and tissues everywhere.

"Are you feeling better?" Massie asked quietly so only Alicia could here and not the rest of there small group. Alicia nodded instead of speaking. By this time half the girls at school were staring at the pretty committee. As usual ,of course popularity does come with a price.

Massie, Kristen, and Dylan all walked across the pristine entrance into school together. This way everyone knew that if something bad happens to one of their friends something bad happens to all of them. If anyone tried to ask anyone questions there was a slight chance that they would get a slap in the face from Krisen.

**COMMENTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**


	4. Chapter 4

**The first day back-**

Alicia walked to her locker to get her books and of course apply her 5th coat of lipgloss that day. Massie was acting kinda weird in homeroom and so was everyone else. Why did everyone have to treat Alicia why she was three years old? Her father died, that doesn't mean shes terminally ill. Alicia was the kind of girl of enjoyed attention,don't we all,but she hated when people treated her like an idiot. Considering she was usually the one who talked to them not the other way around. Kristen and Dylan were kinda MIA during homeroom. Perhaps they thought they should just let Massie handle everything, that's what Alphas are for though.

When Alicia pictured this day she pictured people coming up to her saying "r u okay" "can I help" and "I know how you feel" you know the same crap they say on abc family and the Disney channel. However, Alicia just got timid looks from people and pouty lips from people who were her friends. They all seemed like they didn't really care, they were just raised to be nice to people in tough times. Surely in a couple of days, or even right now, people would start Gossiping.

People could think what they want. Police officers had been at the scene for almost a week trying to find the reason for her fathers car just crashing so randomly. Mr. Rivera was always a good driver and would always be extra careful with his luxurious cars. Alicia humored herself in thinking that her father would have been happy he wasn't in his Jag when he hit the Oak tree. However, the fact that she would never see her daddy laugh again made tears twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

Alicia walked to 2nd period and contemplated what she was going to do if the teachers suggested she saw a therapist. Who wants to talk to a complete stranger about THEIR problems, certainly not Alicia.


	5. Chapter 5

**The first day back-**

Alicia walked to her locker to get her books and of course apply her 5th coat of lipgloss that day. Massie was acting kinda weird in homeroom and so was everyone else. Why did everyone have to treat Alicia why she was three years old? Her father died, that doesn't mean shes terminally ill. Alicia was the kind of girl of enjoyed attention,don't we all,but she hated when people treated her like an idiot. Considering she was usually the one who talked to them not the other way around. Kristen and Dylan were kinda MIA during homeroom. Perhaps they thought they should just let Massie handle everything, that's what Alphas are for though.

When Alicia pictured this day she pictured people coming up to her saying "r u okay" "can I help" and "I know how you feel" you know the same crap they say on abc family and the Disney channel. However, Alicia just got timid looks from people and pouty lips from people who were her friends. They all seemed like they didn't really care, they were just raised to be nice to people in tough times. Surely in a couple of days, or even right now, people would start Gossiping.

People could think what they want. Police officers had been at the scene for almost a week trying to find the reason for her fathers car just crashing so randomly. Mr. Rivera was always a good driver and would always be extra careful with his luxurious cars. Alicia humored herself in thinking that her father would have been happy he wasn't in his Jag when he hit the Oak tree. However, the fact that she would never see her daddy laugh again made tears twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

Alicia walked to 2nd period and contemplated what she was going to do if the teachers suggested she saw a therapist. Who wants to talk to a complete stranger about THEIR problems, certainly not Alicia.

**Hey readers I just thought I would let you know that I write for myself, I love hearing ur feedback, but I don't love when its mean. I know that there are TONS of things wrong with my story. However, im generally kinda a careless person when it comes to fanfiction. This is how it is suppose to be. Im not going to keep using fanfiction if certain people cant keep there snobby attitudes to themselves. My mother is a published author and I don't even let her tell me whats wrong with my stories. I don't want to pursue writing ever I just want to have fun. Fanfiction is a place where people should be able to express there feelings. Spelling errors and Grammar are things that get marked down for in SCHOOL. If you want to tell me that my writing technique is bad that's a whole other ball park!**

**God Bless all of you ( even the mean reviewers)**

**~BELLE**


	6. Chapter 6

**LET'S GO SHOPPINGGGGGGG**

Massie seemed to think that Alicia needed a bit of retail therapy, which was true. Alicia had not gone shopping in almost a week. AH. The Pretty Committee triumphantly walked into Versace jeans with a purpose. "Seriously leesh, why are you wearing a skirt from like goodwill?" said Massie in kind of a mean tone "sorry I haven't been able to really pick out anything good lately, my style kind of went with you know MY DAD DYING" said She replied defensively.

After that, Massie did not really have a whole lot to say. Which was quite odd since Massie _always_ has something to say. The sales women always crowded around Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen because they could tell that the girls were prepared to spend a boatload of money, with there parents unlimited credit.

Usually the girls hit seven or eight stores in the Westchester store but today Alicia only had her mind set on Chanel. Of course, they all had to go with Massie to get her 20th pair of jeans for that month. Ugh it is so exhausting being rich!

**LET'S GO EAT**

"Pink berry, baby" said Kristen. She and Dylan Giggled in unison while Massie rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Are these seriously my best friends_ she thought. Alicia seemed to be very oblivious to anything she was staring off into the distance at a little girl with brown curly hair laughing with her daddy as he tried to find catch her in build a bear workshop.

That is when her Phone rang; she looked at her caller ID on her Iphone and saw that it was her mother. She answered with an annoying "what do you want" her mother responded with a distracted "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, come home I need to talk to you right away there's something the police need to discuss with us".

**OH MY GAWSH im sooooooooo sorry that I uploaded the same story twice ahahhahah complete accident but ohh well you kiddos will not mind if I give you this little extra filler. CLIFF HANGER.**

**Ik that some people read all the clique books and like copy there, slang but I seriously just made my version of the pretty committee different. I do not want to cheat lisi of her ideas.**

Love ya,

Belle

hehhehheheeeee


	7. Chapter 7

"Skin"

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, fan fiction lovers! It is I, THE AUTHOR.**

**SERIOUSLYYYY I would really appreciate some ideas and some reviews…. Sorry that my story TOTALLY sucks but im working on a new story for Harry potter right now, so im kind of busy to update and make it better. I write for me and for your Kidd doss entertainment. Please do not be mean, when I make a mistake I usually know about it…heehaw.**

**I encourage you to read the stories under my fave authors; I have a good eye for good stories.**

**Sorry I did not give you a new chapter.**

**McKay well I have a life so**

**BYEEEEEEEE**

**God bless all of you**


	9. Chapter 9

Have ur friends called you repeatedly and you just DONT want to pick up the phone? It seems as if they are bugging you but if they ever had the nerve to ask you why you would relpy with a simple "i dont know,leave me alone".;  
It seems like we all have times like that, especially Alicia Rivera. It was a cold night in august, almost 3 months after i last gave you details on Alicias life. So far, the police have found evidence that her father was murdered. He wasnt killed in cold blood persay, it was a very organized plan if you get what i mean by "organized". Surely most people have seen a movie about crime or read a book about it. Sometimes people are extremley creative and actially good at killing people. But like any other proffession murder takes time and practice. We will hear the story of Mr. Rivera's murder soon enough. However, I have much more to tell you about "other" people.

So where does this start? you ask! well it starts when Alicia starts isolating her self from everyone around her...shes starting to lose her faith too. Wich can sometimes make a person hit rock bottom. She is a pretty strong person though so it might take some time before she falls that deep into her hole of despair and desperatness.

"HEY leesh hows it going" says Massie in a chirpy voice at school one day. "oh uh hi" said Alicia "leesh" Massie was kind of suprised at the disrespect and skeptical tone that she heard from her suppose to be best friend. Arent your friends suppose to be there to be nice back once and a while. For some people, like Massie Block, things are always handed to them...and over time they seem to think they actually "deserve" everything they have. Rather then realizing that every single lock of hair and every single grain of rice we have is a blessing from the sovereign. Im not trying to convert anyone to my religion, im stating a fact. My name is Lucille Lossey and if you would like to hear the rest of my reports on Alicia Rivera Continue reading.

Authors note:  
HEY everyone i havent written for this story in a very long time...kinda. I am taking a whole new response to the story and turning it into a kind of Gossip Girl theme. I am going to be narrating the story and acting like i somehow know everything about Alicia RIvera, Maybe if you guys like how im doing this i will do it for massie,dylan and clair too!  
Thanks so much for reading my story hahha even though there isnt very many people who do. But thats okay i will take whatever i get.

Love yah,  
Belle 


End file.
